


The only thing that's left

by wolfffly12



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfffly12/pseuds/wolfffly12
Summary: A letter was send to Mikasa after the rumbling ended.[An Eremika fic that occurs after the rumbling]
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The only thing that's left

**Author's Note:**

> Im just saying this might contain spoilers. So anime only watchers,,,,, u go

It was heavy for her, seeing Eren like that had a big impact on how she fought him during the war he finished. 

It's been 3 whole weeks, Mikasa couldn't sleep well. For the past nights, all she could ever think about is how she could've approached Eren during that time, what she could've changed in the past so that it wouldn't lead to that worst case scenario. It ended but she still thinks. She wanted to remember his memory, his gaze, that moment when he asked, "What am I to you?".

What was even the correct answer to that question?

Her thoughts were shattered after hearing knocking sounds. She went and opened the door only to see someone smaller than her deliver some letter in a monotone voice.

"Do you have some other lover that Eren, Mikasa? Take this and sleep but don't dwell on it too much, we still have to cleanup tomorrow."

"Thanks shorty."

"Literally just shut up." And with that, an angry Levi went away.

She first looked at the envelope, it has nothing. She returned to her bed and opened the envelope. Mikasa decided to finish it quickly, she had no time for other things.

Mikasa,

By this time, the rumbling I started should've stopped. This letter was to be sent to you after. I'm writing this before the Attack titan's mindset consumes me whole, somewhere far from you all.

I'm sorry for leaving that day but it was destined. Knowing you, I must've had you worried alot. Besides, after my mom died, all you ever did was worry about me right? But it wasn't just your Ackerman instincts that influenced the way you looked at me right? I'd really like to hear the answer to that right now though. I'm sorry for being like that towards you, I know I never considered my actions before. I was just a burden to both you and Armin and everybody. I sent them a letter too by the way.

Mikasa, I was glad to have you by my side. I'm sorry I haven't bought you that new red scarf that I had said before. But please let go of that scarf I gave you when we were kids now. You have to let go of my memory as you live. It'll be hard with me still lurking in your head. You know you can still possibly fight and go through life without me right? I bet you can oppose your Ackerman instincts better than how I oppose the Attack Titan's goal to reach the end of freedom. Just leave a piece of me and continue to your next journey.

I know everything I wrote just now just sounded like trash. I'm sorry, although I can inherit other people's memories, I can't adopt their writing skills. But still, all I've said just now was my true feelings that I might never say again.

Mikasa, you were special to me, both you and Armin. But sorry because I couldn't treat you special like you're my family.

Eren 

She folded the letter and returned it to the envelope. Mikasa kept it on the safest place she can think of. It was a piece of him that she'll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for ugly writing this. I just ahd the urge to do it. Thnx anyways.


End file.
